Rompecabezas
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Euforia colectiva: momento en que cualquiera puede perder la cabeza en medio de un evento público. Elizabeta descubrirá el significado de esto y sus consecuencias al lado del cantante que mas odia: Gilbert B.  un poco de crackpairing


Si se preguntan "¿¡Porque Yumi no ha vuelto a subir fanfics de Prussia y Hungría?" Les respondo: estoy en ultimo semestre, debo hacer una mini empresa y para colmo tomo un curso sobre ciencias sociales por la tarde.  
>Pero tienen algo que agradecerle: Gracias al bloque de Sociología aprendí un concepto que me será muy útil para este fic. Para poner en problemas a Eli por primera vez (porque normalmente al que pongo en problemas es a Gil).<br>Con cariño para mi esposa, Alito.

Hetalia no es mío o entonces Prussia haría streaptease a cada rato. T & B tampoco, o si no habría yaoi.  
>Si Facebook fuera mío, no habría la mentada "Biografía" y si fuera Twitter, los TT de Justin no existirían.<br>Pero nada es mío.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y todo lo que nunca fue<br>Y lo que no dejamos ser  
>Tratamos de taparlo con un dedo <em>**

_¿Como llegué aquí? No lo sé. Solo sé que es culpa de Enma todo esto. Si no la hubiera seguido esa noche al concierto, todo estaría mejor._  
><em>Mi mejor amigo, alejado de mí. Soy la presa de una bailarina psicópata. Mi prometido no me quiere ver. Y ya nadie me cree en el club fujoshi. <em>

_Solo sé que también es culpa de él, ese engreído idol que se cruzó en mi camino, y con sus ojos escarlata me mandó al infierno._

-¡Por favor, Elizabeta! Si no vienes conmigo al concierto de esta noche, mi madre no me dejará ir- lloriqueaba Enma, mientras la chica permanecía impasible frente a su laptop, actualizando la página de Facebook que había creado "Eres mas estúpido que Gilbert Beillschmint", exclusiva para los _hater._- Y mi hermano no quiere ir.  
>-No tengo nada en contra de la banda... pero sí del vocalista y de lo que hace en concierto. No iré.<br>-¿Y si te compro todos los dojinshis de Tiger & Bunny que quieras? ¿O del Dr. Muerte x Zetsubou Sensei?  
>Era una oferta irresistible. Elizabeta se mordió el labio inferior.<br>-Siento que me arrepentiré mas yo por ir que tú por pagarme los dojinshis. Iré porque tu odias ir a los conciertos de Roderich y sin embargo me acompañas.  
>Enma comenzó a festejar, poniendo la radio a todo volumen y saltando en su cama. Por suerte esta vez era una banda que a ambas sí les gustaba a ambas.<p>

Elizabeta y Enma tenían boletos cercanos a platea, casi tocando a los miembros de la banda. Mientras ellas tomaban su lugar, la fujoshi sentía nauseas, como quien tiene un mal presentimiento. Y al mismo tiempo estaba bien.  
>-No puedo creer que siendo universitarias tu madre te pida aún llevar una amiga para ir a un concierto- suspiró, mirando en derredor a las ansiosas fangirls. No eran muy diferentes de ella, que era una de las mujeres mas aficionadas a las historias de amor homosexual, tuvo que admitir.<p>

Tras bambalinas, el trío se pareparaba. Los tres mejores amigos del mundo del espectáculo se daban los últimos toques a su ropa, afinando instrumentos.  
>-¿Listo, mon ami?<br>-Kesesesese, yo he nacido asombrosamente listo, Fran.  
>El manager apareció para darles indicaciones. Era el hermano menor de Gilbert, vestido correctamente. Tras hacer las ultimas indicaciones y alabar que el francés finalmente decidía vestirse de modo masculino, se dispusieron a adueñarse del escenario.<p>

Los acordes de bajo en acústico comenzaron a desgarrar oidos en las fans, que gritaban emocionadas.  
>La voz de Gilbert, luego de un rato, provocó la histeria general, los gritos de amor, de fanatismo, de pedir ser madre de sus hijos. Después, se unió una guitarra y la batería, provocando que inconscientemente las dos amigas movieran la cabeza, disfrutando la canción.<br>-_...Eres criminal y delatora a la vez. Tratamos de taparlo con un dedo._- cantó y entonces sucedió lo increíble.  
>La <em>hater<em> mas grande del mundo pronto se vio saltando entre todas las chicas, avanzando hacia la zona de platea, queriendo llegar lo mas cerca posible del escenario para ver a ese ángel caído, dueño de las córneas de miles de mujeres que asistían al concierto.  
>El susodicho disfrutaba su momento de gloria. Las luces del escenario apuntaron a varias chicas, y él se soprendió con esos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban, los rizos de color caramelo que se movían frenéticamente con el ritmo de la canción. Esa chica se acercaba poco a poco al escenario, donde Gilbert se inclinó a tomar las manos de sus fans. Incluso tomó la de ella.<br>Mas al querer regresar con sus compañeros, Elizabeta seguía prendida de su mano.  
>Gilbert miró a su representante y este le señaló que podía subir. La chica pronto se volvió la envidia de todas las presentes, Enma incluida.<br>Gracias a su amiga, la castaña conocía la canción, así que tras cantar unos versos ocurrió el giro verdaderamente inesperado: la castaña besó al vocalista, con demasiada efusividad.  
>El beso duró mas de medio minuto, hasta que los guardias de seguridad los separaron y la llorosa exhater pataleaba al viento.<br>-¡Gilbert, te amo!

Tras ese incidente, muchas de las fangirls sacaron sus celulares para twittear y a toda prisa comenzó a correr la noticia. Por si no fuera suficiente, el concierto era transmitido en vivo en Youtube.

El resto del show, el ídolo permaneció mas tranquilo, sin darse aires de grandeza como solía hacer. François de cualquier forma lo notó, a diferencia de Antonio, que seguía extrañado con aquella fangirl tan extraña. Habían tenido muchos incidentes como la fanática que se había disfrazado de mesera.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que observó Elizabeta al abrir los ojos, fue la mirada envidiosa de Enma. Aún estaba vestida. De hecho se comenzó a preguntar como había llegado a su cama, porqué le dolía la cabeza y que había pasado: una resaca.  
>-¡Eres increíble, Eliza!- dijo con un puchero la rubia-. ¡Besaste a Gilbert Beillschmint anoche!<br>¡Y eso despertó totalmente a la chica!  
>-¡Esto no puede haber pasado Enma!- gritaba histérica la chica, dando vueltas por el apartamento-. ¡Yo haberlo besado! ¡Fu...fue culpa de haber ido! ¡Es una enfermedad mental que se transmite por la respiración, como un virus!<br>Pero la prueba estaba ahí, reproduciéndose en su MacBook y llenando su Time Line, donde todos sus seguidores discutían de lo ocurrido.  
>"O sea, darling" le había puesto en un tweet Miponyrosa (Es decir, Feliks, su mejor amigo) "¿¡No estabas ebria, tipo!"<p>

Por otro lado, el único del trío que había despertado era Gilbert. Los otros dos habían pasado una buena noche con las groupies.  
>Ludwig, extrañado con eso -normalmente el albino despertaba hasta el mediodía-, lo observó detenidamente. Luego, mientras su hermano desayunaba, le mostró el iPhone con las novedades.<br>-Guten morgen ¿Tan temprano y ya en el vicio?- se burló el albino. El manager sostenía dos cuentas, una con el nombre de la banda y otra personal, donde solo tenía una seguidora.  
>-Esa chica ha despertado el poder de las redes sociales. En Twitter están en trending #Yo también quiero un beso de Gilbert y #Maldita castaña. En Youtube mas de diez usuarios han subido la parte del concierto donde te besó. De hecho nuestra disquera la quiere para el siguiente video. Y muchas firmas comerciales, observando su creciente popularidad los quieren de imagen.<br>El vocalista se mostraba indiferente, mientras comía Choco Crispis en una taza que decía "Mr. Awesome".  
>-¿Y que harás para encontrarla, West?<br>-Los guardias le quitaron su credencial de elector y anotaron su nombre. Elizabeta Herdévary, aún es estudiante de una escuela prestigiosa, ascendencia húngara, madre viuda.  
>-¿No es terrorista? Porque vaya modo de subir a un escenario y de robarme un asombroso beso, kesesesese- el vocalista río, tomando de su nido a su mascota- ¡Buenos días Gilbird!<br>-La irán a buscar ustedes, para crear mejor imagen.  
>¡Y entonces Gilbert escupió el cereal en la cara de su hermano, totalmente anonadado!<br>El resto de la banda despertó al oír el regaño del rubio para con su hermano, riendose porque el de ojos rojos se comenzó a quejar de que no quería perseguir a semejante loca, costara lo que costara en su carrera. Para sorpresa de todos, Antonio habló.  
>-No sería malo intentarlo. A lo mejor no es tan mala y solo la atacó la euforia colectiva.<p>

Para Elizabeta la pesadilla no terminaba en el hecho de haber olvidado el beso con el vocalista que juró odiar hasta la muerte, sino que también sus amigos del club 3F (fujoshi, fashion, fotógrafo) comenzaron a mandarle mensajes preguntando por ello. Kiku era el insistente, ya que él había reconocido la blusa que la fujoshi llevaba esa noche.  
>-No tengo tiempo para responderlo- suspiró mientras se vestía rápidamente-. Debemos ir a la escuela.<br>Pensaba que todo había sido cuestión de una noche y que el hecho de no haber sido enfocada directamente por la cámara evitaría que mucha gente la reconociera.  
>Y no sospechaba que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Para los que no están familiarizados con la terminología de Twitter, les explico.<br>Hashtag es el símbolo de gato, Trending es el tema del que se habla (generalmente para eso se usan los hashtag en algo así #megustanlosfics para dar acceso directo a todas las opiniones del tema), cuando este trending aparece en listas, es Trending Topic (tema del momento), como fue lo que le pasó a la pobre Eli.  
>Time line es como el muro del Facebook, pero aquí no puedes comentar y no puedes ver lo que comentan a menos que te den RT (Es decir, que el comentario que tu escribiste para alguien aparezca en los timeline de todos).<br>Hater es el término con que se refieren normalmente las beliebers a los que no soportamos a Justin. La canción con que empieza el fic y la que canta Gilbert son la misma: "Rompecabezas" de Los Condorde.

¿Que creen que llegue a pasar con nuestra ex-hater y su aborrecido ídolo?


End file.
